


Pynch Drabble

by Rhyskripsikee



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: I'm just trying to practise my writing, It's probably horrible, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 17:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17688101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhyskripsikee/pseuds/Rhyskripsikee
Summary: Adam and Ronan cuddle.





	Pynch Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty bad but I'm still posting it so I can practise my writing.

Adam moved his hands down Ronan's back, examining every inch of the tattoo he could see in the dim lighting of the living room.  
Ronan let out a noise that sounded suspiciously like a moan  
"Did it hurt?" he asked, his voice a soft whisper.  
"Like a bitch," Ronan hissed. Adam chuckled.  
"I did it in one session. By the time it was finished, I was in so much pain."  
Adam kissed the nape of Ronan's neck where black claws covered.  
"It was worth the look on Declan's face after he saw it. Also, it's a badass tattoo."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
